


Dean's Bedroom

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen and Misha have some fun in Dean’s bedroom.





	Dean's Bedroom

“Jensen, we can’t here-“ Misha’s words were cut off when Jensen’s mouth covered his.  “Someone is going to catch us,” he continued as soon as he could pull away.

Misha was probably right – hooking up on the set for Dean’s bedroom wasn’t the smartest choice Jensen had ever made, but here they were.  Jensen’s hand was kneading Misha’s ass and his arm was wrapped around Misha’s shoulder, keeping the shorter man close to him.

“Don’t care,” Jensen mumbled, mouthing along Misha’s neck.  “You smell so good…”

Jensen took a deep breath in, scenting Misha strongly.  Misha tilted his head to the side automatically to give Jensen more room – he could never deny the man anything.  It was his downfall.

“Jens, people are going to come looking for us,” Misha tried to reason with him.  “We don’t have enough time.  Can’t this wait until we’re done filming for the day, then I’m all yours?”

Jensen hummed, pulling Misha’s collar to the side until he could see his teethmark there.  “Misha, you’re killing me,” he retorted, kissing the mark.  “But fine.”

Jensen stepped away from Misha, letting go of him completely.  Misha nearly fell over at the loss of stability in Jensen’s arms, and he suddenly felt cold and lonely.  It made his cock swell, a yearning for Jensen’s touch again settling deep in his stomach.

Jensen winked at him, that horribly sexy wink that drove Misha mad, before turning toward the door. Misha was frozen for just a second before he lunged for the door, closing it quickly before Jensen could leave.

“Mish?” Jensen asked curiously, eyebrow raised as if he knew exactly what Misha was thinking now.

“Maybe we do have enough time…” Misha said, grabbing Jensen’s hand and putting it back on his ass. “…just not for a knot.  Let’s just… do enough to last ‘til we’re home, yeah?”

Jensen didn’t answer with words, only grabbing Misha and manhandling him until he was pinned against the wall right next to Dean’s dresser.  Jensen’s tongue was in Misha’s mouth again and his fingers pressed against the back of Misha’s pants in between his cheeks, hard enough that he felt slick seeping through.

“Jens-“ Misha groaned, his hands moving quickly to undo Jensen’s pants.  He pushed Jensen away from his body enough to get ahold of Jensen’s hard cock, squeezing it roughly as he pushed the tail of Jensen’s shirt up and out of the way.  Jensen growled, a low sound that Misha could feel echoing through his body, before he got a hold of Misha as well, batting Misha’s hand away so that Jensen could take them both in hand, erections lined up.

Misha’s eyes were glued to their cocks as Jensen pumped his hand, always fascinated with the differences between them.  Misha wasn’t small for an Omega, but he was so much smaller than Jensen.  The skin of Misha’s cock was also paler, softer than Jensen’s.  Jensen obviously sunbathed nude, because his cock and surrounding areas were much darker, nearly the same color as his arms.  Misha wondered for just a moment when and where Jensen got the chance to do that, but a tug-and-twist of Jensen’s hand pulled Misha from his thoughts.

“You’re not enjoying this, Mish,” Jensen mumbled in between grunts, and Misha shook his head.  He whimpered slightly as Jensen’s hand moved jerkily on their erections, the drips of precome not easing the slide quite enough.

“Yes, enjoying it,” Misha got out, pressing his head back into the wall.  “You’re so gorgeous, Jen,” he added, his hand moving to thread through the short hairs on the back of Jensen’s neck.  Jensen hummed, apparently happy with Misha’s response.  

Misha’s eyes moved down again, seeing that the knot was thickening around the base of Jensen’s shaft. He shifted his hips slightly so that he could feel the pressure against his balls, wishing that knot was pressing against his asshole and not just forming for nothing.  It seemed like a waste to Misha, but he knew that they definitely didn’t have time to be tied together right now – they were supposed to be filming a scene, for Christ’s sake.

“Jensen…” Misha moaned, his hand tightening on Jensen’s neck.  He was close, especially now that he’d seen the Alpha’s knot forming.  “Jensen, please…”

Jensen smirked, changing the technique of his hand so that he was able to swipe along the heads of their cocks as he stroked them.  Misha groaned at the sensation, pulling an answering groan from Jensen.

“Close, baby,” Jensen muttered, his eyes shut tight.  

“Come on, come on, comeoncomeon…” Misha’s words became a chant, growing faster and louder as he got closer.  At just the right moment, Jensen’s free hand squeezed Misha’s ass, the slick stuck between Misha’s cheeks.  Misha gasped as he came, just a few spurts of the sticky substance falling onto Jensen’s hand and their cocks, but enough to ease the slide of Jensen’s hand and push him over as well.

Jensen’s come coated their stomachs, much more of it than Misha had released.  They both sighed, their orgasms relaxing their bodies as Jensen fell against Misha, who was glad the wall was there to hold their weight.

They stood there, leaning against each other with their noses tucked against each other, breathing in the scent of their content partner.  Just as Misha’s heartbeat had returned to normal, a loud crash echoed from the other side of the sound stage, jerking him back to the present.

“Jens, we need to get cleaned up and back to set,” he whispered urgently against Jensen’s neck, making the taller man hum.  “Come on,” Misha insisted as he pushed Jensen away from him, looking around for something to clean them up.

Jensen opened a drawer, grabbing a hand towel.  “Why is that there?” Misha asked, confused as to why a set would have such a practical item.

Jensen shrugged, small smile on his face.  “May have put it there last week…”  
Misha’s mouth hung open, shock on his face as Jensen cleaned their stomachs.  “Did you  _plan_  this, Ackles?”

Jensen chuckled, shrugging again.  “Not, like, to the detail, but…”

Misha playfully slapped Jensen’s chest before he tucked himself back into his pants, surprised at Jensen.  “You are insatiable,” he muttered, busying himself with righting his clothes.

Jensen grabbed Misha then, pulling him against his body.  “Sorry I wanted to be ready when you finally gave in to me on set, babe. Next time I’ll plan it somewhere where we  _won’t_  be able to clean up, so you have to do a walk of shame painted in my come.”

Misha tried to pull away, but Jensen followed his words with a kiss.  Completely forgiven, Misha melted into Jensen’s arms, letting himself be kissed thoroughly for a moment.  

When they pulled away, Misha was dazed and happy.  “Come on, back to set,” Jensen teased, reminding Misha of the reason why they weren’t currently tied together – work.

It would be a long day until they could get home, but hopefully the last ten minutes would be enough to hold themselves off until then.


End file.
